


Valentine's

by Sectumsempra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra/pseuds/Sectumsempra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The psychopath is at his most human like this; hair tousled, in torn jeans and a white t-shirt, unaware and dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

.  
He comes into the livingroom to find Jim asleep on the couch. The psychopath is at his most human like this; hair tousled, in torn jeans and a white t-shirt, unaware and dreaming.

He gets a kick out of it, being alone with a sleeping Jim, knowing himself to be the only one Jim trusts like this.

Sebastian goes to sit down on the coffee table beside him. The man certainly doesn't look like an evil genius in his sleep; he looks very young and very human.

More than simply trust Sebastian enough to sleep under the same roof as him, Jim also trusts this means he will wake up now and then by a gun pressed to the side of his head or a knife held against his throat (although the latter is more Jim's own style, Sebastian sometimes allows himself to try new things). Jim would be disappointed if he didn't -

and _disappointed_ is one thing Sebastian knows not to make Jim. The punishment for the right kind of disobedience is always more enjoyable than punishment should be, but the one brought on by him disappointing his boss has been something entirely different. He only did make that mistake once.

He looks Jim over, thinks about the things he could do. Snap a picture with his phone and send to Sherlock Holmes with the caption _here's a side of him you've never seen._ Jim's mild rage would be lovely. He could help Jim's morning hard-on out of his pants and let him wake up half-way to coming. Imagines Jim squirming and stretching like a cat under him while looking at him with dark angry eyes _I didn't fucking agree to this, tiger, don't stop, I will fucking kill you if you stop - I'll kill you anyway -_

he chuckles. Jim turns his head a little in his sleep, baring his neck in the most obscene way, it's all Sebastian can do not to attack all lips and teeth, and watching that vulnerable part of Jim bared he's struck by - not _affection,_ but something like the protective instinct of an ill-bred, aggressive guard-dog, the reminder of the things he'd do for Jim - _has_ done - causing him to feel something akin to motion-sickness at the impact, but there's the sick lack of dread as he realizes he's long since stopped being his own person and that the sleeping man, deceivingly innocent-looking this way, has become the center around which his universe revolves.

Well, fuck.

There's a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the table from the night before - Sebastian's, not Jim's, Jim is all about luxurious wine the little brat - and he has some for breakfast while watching Jim.

Jim wakes up before Sebastian has time to gather the energy to either get his gun or get into Jim's pants. Too bad.

"Are you plotting my murder?" is the first thing Jim says. Sebastian snorts.  
"Don't flatter yourself. Did you fall asleep watching Days of Our Lives again?" He smirks.

Jim doesn't answer, stretches instead and makes little sounds that are equal parts comical and sexy, then sinks back into the couch as though all the air's gone out of him.

"So you've been sitting there, watching me instead of making yourself useful with breakfast? Remind me why I pay you, Sebastian."  
"Because I give great head."  
"You'd do that for free, my dear." Jim's voice is gruff and sleepy and he still manages to sound perfectly condescending.  
"You sure about that?" asks Sebastian, takes another sip, because to be fair, Jim started paying him before they started having sex.  
"Oh so _very_ sure." Jim sounds genuinely amused. "Now, why don't you stop wasting my time and go make breakfast. Then you can remind me how good that head of yours is." Sebastian laughs.  
"And why the fuck would I do that?" Jim _smiles_ at that, and Sebastian could punch him because that's one of his buttons, Jim smiling as though there is a soul behind those eyes, it sets Sebastian off like a goddamn firework.  
"Because, tiger, it's Valentine's day." There's a pause. "I'd offer you my heart, but you know... I don't have one."  
"Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever said," Sebastian says, and he's been drinking too much whiskey on an empty stomach and his head spins and he must be drunk because he thinks _fair enough._  
  
Only Valentine's once a year, after all.


End file.
